


Тысячи звезд

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Дайчи не спится, а еще он влюблен в Куроо





	Тысячи звезд

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsFlaffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/gifts), [Anri_Kohaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/gifts).



> Фик был написан на Секретного Санту 2018 на diary.ru в подарок для Anri Kohaku и Verdigris

Сон не шел. Дайчи еще немного поворочался и решительно сел на футоне. Суга справа дрых сном младенца, и Дайчи ему отчаянно завидовал. Он тоже хотел бы упасть и вырубиться, утром многие вещи видятся по-другому, только вот ничерта не выходило. Где-то в глубине комнаты всхрапнул и замычал Танака, шумно возясь в простынях, кто-то сопел, кто-то похрапывал, но в остальном лагерь был окутан неподвижной жаркой тишиной.

Дайчи нашарил штаны и обувь и тихонечко начал пробираться прочь. Может быть, свежий воздух хорошенько прочистит голову, и снова захочется спать. В то, что каким-то волшебным образом он перестанет думать о Куроо, Дайчи уже не верил.

Он вышел из класса, служившего Карасуно спальней, осторожно ступая. Теоретически в школе был охранник, на практике они его ни разу не видели, но рисковать не хотелось. Укай заглядывал полчаса назад, так что был шанс, что тот уже лег спать. 

На территории академии тускло горело аварийное освещение, скрывая окружающие здания в тенях, и Дайчи побрел уже знакомым путем — прямиком к спортзалу. Если обойти его кругом, то можно найти много чего интересного — например, кучу хозяйственных пристроек, которые в любое другое время хотелось бы поисследовать. Но сейчас для этого настроение было неподходящее, поэтому Дайчи собирался просто залезть на крышу одной из них и посидеть, любуясь звездами.

Узнали бы Асахи и Суга — обхохотались. 

Дайчи ступил на твердую ступеньку, нажал — не скрипит. Куроо как-то мельком обронил, что здешняя лестница скрежещет, как ворота в ад, и надо бы что-то с этим сделать, так что Дайчи шагал осторожно. Еще не хватало быть пойманным после отбоя на улице и с позором возвращенным спать, словно он маленький.

Лестница закончилась площадкой, огороженной невысокими перилами, и Дайчи задумчиво шагнул вперед — чтобы тут же споткнуться о незаметный порожек. Он взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и с размаху грохнулся на что-то угловатое, жилистое и костлявое, но, определенно, живое. «Что-то» зашипело и голосом Куроо проговорило сдавленно:

— Ну и лось же ты, Савамура.

— Чего это сразу лось, — с достоинством возмутился Дайчи, в панике барахатаясь на Куроо и пытаясь найти хоть какую-то точку опору, кроме его живота, плеч или бедер. — У меня просто кость тяжелая.

— А я-то думал, что это тяжесть твоих яиц сказывается.

Дайчи окатило краской, и он дернулся.

— Да тихо ты, господи, — прохрипел Куроо, — замри! Я не кусаюсь.

Дайчи послушно застыл, чувствуя, как вздымается у Куроо грудь. Шею щекотало его теплое дыхание, и Дайчи все больше паниковал. Потому что желание делать глупости накатывало с ошеломляющей скоростью, и как с ним справиться, Дайчи не имел ни малейшего представления.

Вдруг где-то внизу вспыхнул свет и зазвучали голоса — среди них Дайчи узнал голос Укая и Наоя. Слов было не разобрать, зато Куроо тихо выругался. 

— Вот же непруха, — прошептал он.

К Наою и Укаю присоединился низкий вкрадчивый голос Некоматы, а Куроо дважды стукнулся головой Дайчи о грудь. Над головами заплясал желтый круг фонарика.

— Что происходит? — прошептал Дайчи. Мучительно хотелось поднять голову и заглянуть вниз, но, похоже, это была плохая идея.

— Облава, — ответил Куроо. — И не вздумай высунуться, сам скину тогда и скажу, что так и было.

— Не скинешь, ты же добрый.

— Ой, заткнись.

Они еще немного полежали.

Куроо пошевелился, и Дайчи виновато вспомнил, что давит на него практически всем своим весом. Вдруг на поясницу легла тяжелая рука, и Дайчи вскинулся.

— Да тихо ты! — зашипел Куроо опять и охнул, когда Дайчи от души въехал ему локтем под ребро.

— Прости, мне просто неловко.

— Неловко ему, — пробурчал Куроо. 

Голоса стали громче, и Дайчи замер. Куроо рядом тоже почти не дышал.

Наой и Укай расположились прямо под лестницей, продолжая переговариваться. Чиркнула спичка, потянуло сигаретным дымом.

— В школе ты не курил, — заметил Наой, а Дайчи закатил глаза: нет, они серьезно сейчас пустятся в ностальгические воспоминания? Да что за день-то такой. То есть ночь.

— После школы как раз начал, — голос у Укая был хриплый и сонный. — Играть больше не собирался, круто казалось… Да и привык потом. Хотя дед первое время за уши таскал.

Они посмеялись.

— Как мне это все забыть, а, — прошептал Куроо.

— Никак, — мрачно ответил Дайчи. — Они собираются вообще отсюда валить?

— Неааа, — протянул Куроо довольным голосом. — Тут обзор хороший, если кто попытается прокрасться — сразу видно. Так и будут сидеть.

— А нахрена?

— Традиция такая. Кто больше нарушителей наловит, тот молодец. 

— О господи…

— Некома реже всего попадалась, — гордо заявил Куроо.

— Наверное, потому что спите как сурки ночами.

— Как видишь, — Куроо подвигал бедрами, — не спим.

— Пойдем, что ли, внутрь… — заговорил Наой.

— А оттуда будет видно? — в голосе Укая звучало сомнение.

— Да, там окно широкое. Главное, свет не включать.

— Тогда подожди, докурю… Думаешь, мои тоже наружу полезут?

— Спорим на ящик пива?

Укай хмыкнул, заскрипели сначала ступени на крыльце, потом — дверь.

— Тебе так хочется напоить меня пивом?

— Ты недооцениваешь подростков…

Голос стали глуше. А потом дверь захлопнулась.

— Ну твою же мать, — проворчал Куроо. — Теперь хрен слезешь отсюда. Ну, Савамура, мой товарищ по несчастью, что будем делать? Давай кто-нибудь из нас пожертвует собой и отвлечет врага…

— Куроо, — проникновенно сказал Дайчи. — Иди в жопу.

— Ну, — Куроо повозился, — я должен был хотя бы попробовать. Кстати, какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? Ни за что не поверю, что ты узнал про нашу маленькую традицию. Я хотел рассказать, но не успел, а потом вы все свалили. Кстати, дай свой номер.

— Господи, заткнись и записывай.

— Я так запомню.

— Серьезно?

Пока Дайчи медленно, по одной цифре, диктовал номер, его не покидало ощущение какого-то безумия. И живот Куроо, и его бедра, и его голос, негромкий, насмешливый, обволакивающий с ног до головы…

— Эй, Савамура, — Куроо пощелкал пальцами, — прием.

— Извини.

— Я говорю, попробуй слезть с меня, только тихо, внизу каждый скрип слышно.

— Ладно, попробую…

Они какое-то время бесшумно возились: Куроо пытался извернуться и выползти из-под Дайчи, Дайчи пытался съехать с него как-то так, чтобы не загрохотать костями. В итоге они устроились на полу, прижимаясь друг к другу и переплетясь ногами, зато, по крайней мере, Дайчи был уверен, что не раздавит Куроо что-нибудь ценное. А еще он надеялся, что идиотское возбуждение, которое накрывало медленно, но неотвратимо, все-таки получится скрыть.

Или нет?

Сердце стучало как бешеное, от Куроо пахло мятной жевательной резинкой и какой-то незнакомой туалетной водой. Куроо потянул носом, принюхиваясь…

— Савамура, серьезно? — он беззвучно засмеялся, затрясшись всем телом. — «Свежесть, которая собьет наповал любую девушку»?

— Я и так неотразим, — Дайчи сердито пихнул Куроо в лоб, — а эту туалетную воду мне подарили, вот и все.

— Твои родители решили намекнуть, что тебе пора обзавестись девушкой? — Куроо продолжал тихо ржать, и Дайчи закатил глаза.

— Младшая сестра вообще-то, родители лет пять дарят мне деньги.

— Как практично и скучно.

— Зато удобно.

— Ладно, ладно, мне мои тоже.

Они замолчали, и сейчас стало слышно, как оглушительно стрекочут цикады. Здесь, наверху, почти не ощущалось ветра, а доски казались теплыми. Ровное размеренное дыхание Куроо волновало, и Дайчи прикрыл глаза, а потом осторожно повернулся на спину.

Когда он поднял веки, над головой кружилось тысячами звезд черное небо, такое огромное, что перехватило дыхание.

— Красиво, — прошептал Дайчи, вглядываясь в пульсирующие искры.

— Угу. — Куроо снова завозился, пол скрипнул, и они замерли. — Руку отлежал, — прошептал он.

— Положи мне под голову, так ты ее вытянешь хоть немного.

— А ты, Савамура, тоже добрый, да? — со смешком ответил Куроо, но руку просунул, и Дайчи улегся, чувствуя затылком тепло его кожи.

— Не хочу, чтобы завтра кое-кто играл кое-как.

— Не дождешься.

От неба кружилась голова, стрекот цикад вибрировал в висках, а запах Куроо окутывал с ног до головы.

— А я никак уснуть не мог, — проговорил Дайчи, прикрывая глаза. Куроо пошевелился, приобнимая Дайчи за плечо, подогнул ногу, но потом снова опустил. — Думаю, прогуляюсь, полюбуюсь звездами. А у вас тут игры в сегунов.

— Никаких игр, все серьезно, завтра узнаем имена тех, кого изловят для позорной пробежки.

Дайчи тихо засмеялся.

— А ты чего сюда полез? Не поверю, что решил сыграть в эти игры.

— И правильно, настроение было поганое, решил в тишине посидеть.

Где-то далеко заухал филин.

— Самое время рассказывать друг другу страшные истории, — заметил Куроо.

Дайчи зевнул и перевернулся на бок, утыкаясь Куроо в грудь. Это был не сон и не явь, какое-то странное состояние, в котором Дайчи словно покачивался в невесомости.

— Страшных историй нет, — пробормотал он. — Есть дурацкая.

— Годится, — одобрил Куроо. — Все равно эти двое с места не сдвинутся.

А почему, собственно, нет? В самом крайнем случае Куроо сбросит его с лестницы. Не самый плохой вариант, если вдуматься.

— Жил-был один парень, — начал Дайчи и в ответ на фырканье Куроо строго заметил: — Не перебивай, это моя сказка.

— Молчу-молчу, Савамура.

— Так вот. Он любил играть в волейбол. 

— Какая неожиданность, — пробормотал Куроо.

— Заткнись, — Дайчи перекинул руку через живот Куроо, но тот, похоже, совсем не думал возражать. Стало намного удобнее — и приятнее, чего уж там. — Однажды этот парень, он, кстати, был капитаном, поехал со своей командой в Токио, чтобы тренироваться, играть в волейбол, встретиться с друзьями… — Дайчи задумался, подбирая слова. — И с другим капитаном. И вот однажды он понял, что влюбился в него. — Куроо дернулся, и Дайчи пихнул его коленом. — Подожди, я не закончил. В общем, как-то раз лежал он без сна, думал о К… о том парне, и решил, что погуляет, подышит воздухом. И неожиданно встретился с ним.

— Действительно, — ошеломленно пробормотал Куроо, — вот уж неожиданность.

— Ты дашь мне закончить или нет?

— А это еще не все?

— Ну, я ведь не сказал слово «конец»?

— И правда, чего это я.

— Он все ему рассказал. А про себя думал, что было бы здорово, если бы они после всего этого остались друзьями. Конец.

Куроо молчал так долго, что Дайчи, задержавший дыхание, начал понемногу глотать теплый ночной воздух.

— Мда, Савамура, — наконец сказал Куроо таким тоном, что Дайчи всерьез приготовился лететь примерно с высоты этак пяти метров, — да ты просто бог признаний.

Под рукой билось его сердце — ровно и сильно, и Дайчи рискнул открыть глаза. В свете звезд лицо Куроо было серьезным и каким-то незнакомым, футболка задралась, обнажая полоску кожи над шортами, шорты, впрочем, тоже задрались почти до середины бедер.

— Я ни в чем не признавался. Просто рассказал историю, — пробормотал Дайчи, запинывая куда подальше желание провести ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра.

— И теперь, значит, моя подача? — хмыкнул Куроо и затих, глядя куда-то в небо.

Какая, в сущности, разница. Дайчи не жалел ни о чем. Он прошел через все стадии принятия, смирился с неизбежным и провалился в Куроо так, как ни проваливался ни во что и никогда. Он не сходил с ума, не караулил Куроо по вечерам, не пялился на его фото, сделанное украдкой (да и фото никакого не было) — просто пропитался им от и до, любовался каждый раз, когда видел, и задыхался от невозможности сделать хоть что-то.

— Савамура, ты умеешь целоваться? — вдруг спросил Куроо, по-прежнему разглядывая небо. Дайчи так изумился, что приподнялся на локте, рассматривая лицо Куроо. Он был, кажется, совершенно серьезен.

— Случалось, — нахмурившись, ответил Дайчи.

— Серьезно? — Куроо привстал на локтях, оказавшись нос к носу с Дайчи. Его губы оказались совсем близко.

— Куроо, — Дайчи закатил глаза. — Я здоровый парень, мне восемнадцать лет, почему я не должен уметь целоваться?

— Кто знает, как там принято в ваших деревнях, — пробормотал Куроо, и Дайчи навалился ему на грудь.

— Ты нарываешься, — предупредил он.

— Да, — согласился Куроо, глядя прямо в глаза.

И тогда Дайчи его поцеловал. Накрыл ртом теплые, чуть обветренные губы, раздвинул языком, толкнулся внутрь, в горячий рот, прихватил подвижный язык, — и провалился в этот поцелуй с головой, до бешеного стука сердца, до остановки дыхания. Он целовал Куроо, терзая его рот, сходя с ума от его дыхания, придерживал за голову, и пальцы скользили по щеке, по шее, ниже к ключицам.

А потом Куроо вздохнул и ответил на поцелуй, толкаясь языком Дайчи в рот, перехватывая инициативу, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

— Господи, — Дайчи оторвался, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Член стоял колом, натягивая штаны, и Дайчи терся о бедро Куроо, не в силах остановиться. Оргазм, острый, колючий, подкатывал к промежности — с каждым движением становясь все ближе, а потом Куроо выгнулся, и Дайчи увидел, как натягиваются у него спереди шорты.

Дрожа всем телом, глядя Куроо в глаза, Дайчи положил руку ему на пах, поддел резинку.

— Не тормози, Савамура, — тяжело дыша, прошептал Куроо, и Дайчи сунул ладонь внутрь — в горячую влажность паха. Головка члена толкнулась в центр ладони, и Дайчи сжал ее, чувствуя, как выделяется смазка; повел рукой дальше и глубже, забрал в горсть яйца — не помещаются в руке, слишком большие и тугие, тронул расщелину — и понял, что, кажется, его уносит.

Задыхаясь, вдавился пахом в Куроо, сжал его член, ведя пальцами вдоль ствола, — и кончил, торопливо двигая ладонью и содрогаясь от трения. Куроо вдруг тихо ахнул, вскинул бедра, замычал — и на кулак брызнула теплая сперма.

Дайчи трясло. Не убирая руки у Куроо из шорт, он наклонился к его губам. И поцеловал — осторожно лаская чуть припухшие губы, ведя языком по верхней, собирая дрожь, делая поцелуй все глубже и глубже.

А потом замер, уткнувшись Куроо в шею. Когда на затылок легла ладонь, Дайчи пошевелился.

— Прости, — хрипло сказал он. — Я… Твою мать, господи, правда извини, я, кажется, немножко потерял контроль.

— Савамура, ты охрененно целуешься, — сглотнул Куроо.

— Да иди ты.

Сперма на руке начала подсыхать, про свои трусы и штаны Дайчи думать не хотел, да и наплевать. Даже если завтра будет новый день, в котором не будет ничего, кроме волейбола, у Дайчи останется его здесь и сейчас.

Пение цикад ненадолго умолкло, словно кто-то их вспугнул. Издалека доносились крики, в небе плясал отсвет фонаря — кажется, кого-то поймали. Дайчи вытер руку о штаны и понюхал пальцы — похоже на его собственную сперму. Но все равно другое. Ни с чем не перепутаешь.

— Савамура, — со смешком сказал Куроо.

— Что?

— Ничего. Пришла моя очередь рассказывать страшные истории.

— Прямо страшные?

— Ну. Смотря для кого. Не перебивай, кстати.

— Ты меня перебивал, — заметил Дайчи.

— Это было интерактивное восприятие.

— Городские… — Дайчи постарался вложить в это слово всю глубину своего смирения.

— В общем, слушай. Это даже не история, а, ммм, продолжение той, что рассказывал ты. Капитан другой команды, конечно же, заметил особый интерес того, первого капитана. 

— Какие мы проницательные, деваться некуда.

— Савамура, заткнись. Он был не до такой степени проницательным. И никогда в жизни бы не подумал, что тот в него влюблен. Тот, первый капитан, он такой, хм, надежный, как гора Фудзи и в то же время никогда не знаешь, когда рванет. Страшный, короче, человек. В отличие от мен... от второго, второй-то — душка.

— Эй!

— И когда они начали целоваться — то оказалось, что это почти так же круто, как играть в волейбол. И, в общем… Тот, второй капитан был бы не прочь продолжить в этом направлении.

Когда шепот Куроо затих, Дайчи открыл глаза и начал рассматривать звезды. Из всех он хорошо знал только Венеру — она висела над горизонтом, отливая голубоватым блеском.

— Тогда, — он повернулся к Куроо и навис над ним, заглядывая в глаза, — предлагаю продолжить.

Внизу послышался скрип дверных петель, а потом голос Укая:

— Ну что, поймали кого-то? Тогда мы с Наоем уходим. Да, хорошо, Некомата-сенсей. Я ему передам. Да моим-то откуда тут быть, я же говорил. Ладно.

Куроо и Дайчи лежали, прислушиваясь, как уходят, переговариваясь Укай и Наой, их тихий смех разносился по спящему лагерю.

А Дайчи думал, что эта прогулка оказалась на редкость удачной.

— Что-то есть в этих идиотских традициях, — словно отвечая на его мысли, отозвался Куроо. А потом вдруг провел рукой по щеке — неуверенно, осторожно. И у Дайчи зашлось сердце от нежности.

Да. Это точно. А еще впереди у них половина ночи и целая жизнь. Они попробуют.


End file.
